


The Sort of First Fight

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was just off his heat, and, while he wasn't desperately in need of Zayn, he still needed his alpha. At the same time, he doesn't want Zayn to feel suffocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sort of First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something based off of a story from my parents before they were together. My mom had been invited to go skiing with some guys, but ended up not going. She and my dad were starting to become a thing. My dad showed up at her job later to inquire if she had indeed gone. He, like Liam, hadn't really wanted her to go :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“You went?”

“Yeah. I asked you if I could.”

“I know. I just…”

“Did you not want me to go?”

“Well, I--”

“Were you  _ testing  _ me?”

“What? No!”

“Then why are you upset? I asked you if I could go. If you didn’t want me to, you should have said so.”

“I didn’t want to be a controlling boyfriend.”

“When you’re just off your heat and you don’t want me to go, I’m not gonna be upset. You need me, and I need you.”

“But you’d been looking forward to it for so long!”

“There will always be more ski trips. Now, come here. I want a cuddle.”


End file.
